Life without Tim
by leafsfan18
Summary: My first HI fanfic. Something bad happens to Tim in this one that will affect the Taylors. Also, this is set in Season 5Chapter 2 AN: I'm sorry for leaving this hanging, but I had to spend time to come up with a good idea for a chapter. Now that I have it
1. Chapter 1

**Life without Tim**

Note-This is my first fanfic for Home Improvement. Something bad happens to Tim in this one. Also, this is set in Season 5.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, that's my sweater!" shouted Randy.

"No way! It's mine!" protested Mark.

"Uh-uh! I saw it first!" yelled Brad.

"Hey, knock it off you three." replied Jill, the mother of the Taylor boys. "Your father's going to be back from grocery shopping any minute now, and I don't think he'd like you three boys fighting over some measly sweater." Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Brad. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "No, this isn't Jill; this is her older son, Brad. I'll put her on. Mom, phone!"

"Hello?" asked Jill, and what she heard next made her visibly upset. "Oh no, when? I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "Boys, something's happened to your father, and I have to get to the hospital right away. Brad, you're the oldest boy, so you're in charge of Randy and Mark until I get back." With that, Jill picked up her car keys and headed out the door.

"I wonder what happened with Dad." said Mark.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out when Mom gets back." replied Brad.

(Home Improvement theme for Season 5 plays)

**End of Chapter One**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life without Tim**

Note-This is my first fanfic for Home Improvement. Something bad happens to Tim in this one that will affect the Taylors. Also, this is set in Season 5.

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, that's my sweater!" shouted Randy.

"No way! It's mine!" protested Mark.

"Uh-uh! I saw it first!" yelled Brad.

"Hey, knock it off you three." replied Jill, the mother of the Taylor boys. "Your father's going to be back from grocery shopping any minute now, and I don't think he'd like you three boys fighting over some measly sweater." Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Brad. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "No, this isn't Jill; this is her older son, Brad. I'll put her on. Mom, phone!"

"Hello?" asked Jill, and what she heard next made her visibly upset. "Oh no, when? I'll be right there." She hung up the phone. "Boys, something's happened to your father, and I have to get to the hospital right away. Brad, you're the oldest boy, so you're in charge of Randy and Mark until I get back." With that, Jill picked up her car keys and headed out the door.

"I wonder what happened with Dad." said Mark.

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out when Mom gets back." replied Brad.

(Home Improvement theme for Season 5 plays)

**End of Chapter One**

A/N: Guys, I'm really sorry for leaving this hanging, but I had to spend some time thinking about a new chapter, and I think I finally figured out what's going to be in the next chapter, so I hope you guys like it. Okay, here I go.

**Chapter Two**

Jill got to the hospital as fast as she could. The moment she saw a doctor, she asked the doctor the question that was completely obvious.

"Is Tim okay?"

"Mrs. Taylor, we are doing the very best we can on your husband. Here's what happened. Right after Tim and Al finished today's episode of Tool Time, which I am a big fan of, by the way, Tim apparently banged his head on the door to his car as he was opening it to leave the parking lot, and he suffered a concussion."

"Oh my," Jill replied. "He'll be okay, though, won't he?"

"Mrs. Taylor, this is what worries me. The concussion that your husband suffered was so severe that we had to take him to the operating room, and he might not make it through. But we are doing the best we can to save your husband. What I want you to do now is go into the waiting room and hope for the best."

"Okay. But, can I call home first?" Jill asked.

"Go right ahead." replied the doctor.

At the Taylor house, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Randy shouted. "Hello? Hi, Mom."

"Randy, Tim suffered a concussion and he might not make it through the operation."

"You're joking, right?"

"Randy!"

"You're not joking."

"Darn right I'm not!"

"Mom, I hope Dad pulls through."

"I do too. Now I don't know how long this is going to take, so you boys behave yourselves over there."

"Got it, Mom. Bye."

"Bye." Once Jill hung up the phone and took a seat in the waiting room, all she could think about was whether or not Tim was going to make it through.

A few hours later, the doctor came into the waiting room shaking his head.

"This is the part of the job I hate." the doctor said to himself.

"Did Tim make it?" Jill asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Well, Mrs. Taylor, I'll get to that in a second. We finished the operation about a minute ago, and I have some bad news."

"Bad news!"

"Shh! Do you want the whole hospital to hear you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. Now, if I can finish. We have completed the operation, and unfortunately, your husband did not make it through the operation."

"So, what are you saying to me? That my husband is dead?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying to you, Mrs. Taylor. I am very sorry." And with that, the doctor walked out of the room. Jill, on the other hand, just sat there with here mouth dropped open, finding it difficult to accept what she had just said.

**End of Chapter Two**


End file.
